Tsubaki Falls Too Hard!
by BboyBronyPete
Summary: Blackstar and Maka are off with Kidd and Stein to get some special training. This leaves Soul and Tsubaki time to bond, but what happens when Tsubaki gets a little too attached? Warning: Lemons and Yandere Tsubaki.
1. Chapter 1

Author Note: Yo! I welcome you to my first Soul Eater fanfic!

Disclaimer: Not entirely sure why I must put this but whatever. I do not in anyway own Soul Eater.

####

Chapter One:

( Tsubaki's POV )

" Bye Blackstar! Have a great time! ", I waved to my meister as he boarded a plane with Kidd, Maka, and Professor Stein for some special meister only training. It was silent for a few minutes as me and Soul stood watching the plane take off. I felt my shoulders slump, this is going to be the first time I'll be left alone for a long period of time without Blackstar. I jump when I felt a hand on my shoulder. " Why the long face? You didn't think you'd be alone the whole time did ya? ", uttered a deep familiar voice. That voice belonged to none other than the cool guy himself Soul Eater. " Cool guys always keep their friends company. ", he said jabbing a thumb at himself. One of his signature grins split his face. It's only been a year since the Kishin had been defeated but Soul had changed so much. He's definetly a lot taller, he now stands a few inches taller than me. He no longer slouches everywhere, replacing that bad habit with a straightened posture. He's wearing a unbuttoned red collared t-shirt and black undershirt, jeans, and converse. He's lost most of his baby fat on his face and body leaving him more angular and lean.

Whistling brought me back to reality. It took me a moment to realize that Soul had asked me a question. " No. Of course I didn't think I would be alone. It's just…I'm so used to Blackstar being around without him I just feel a bit lonely. ", I know I sound pathetic but it's true. Blackstar has always been there for me, plus without him nothing really goes on at the apartment. Soul dropped his hand to his side and smiled sincerely. His sharp teeth shining slightly. " Well Tsubaki, Liz and Patty are visiting New York for awhile. Our meisters won't he back for about a week. How about you come stay with me for that time? ", Soul rubbed the back of his neck in thought.

( Soul POV )

I'm not entirely sure why thought to I offered Tsubaki to stay at my place but I it's probably because I'm such a cool guy and that's what cool guys do for their friends. I watched as she stood there with her hands behind her back. Shifting her weight from one foot to the other. She wore a simple white top with the star clan symbol on the left shoulder, fitted jeans that stopped at her ankles, and white sneakers. Damn she looked really cute today. Wait. What? Since when did I think Tsubaki is cute? I mean don't get me wrong, Tsubaki is a really attractive women but I've never thought about her in such a way. Being my best friends weapon kinda puts her in the ' do not touch ' box. Rubbing the back of my neck once again I sighed.

" I'd like that. ", I almost didn't hear Tsubaki whisper her answer. If it wasn't for her nod of agreement I wouldn't have really known. I pointed to the door leading into the airport and started walking. I didn't look back to see if he was following but I heard soft footsteps behind me.

####

It was a pretty comfortable silent walk to my bike. Last month I had bought red and black sports bike. Hopping on the bike I tossed Tsubaki my helmet and waited for her to climb on behind me. She looked nervous but proceeded to slide the helmet on. She sat down and put her hands on my sides. It tickled a little but I'd never let that be known. Revving the engine I slowly worked my way out of the slightly crowed parking lot. Parking is so uncool. Once at the entrance I looked back at Tsubaki and grinned. " Now I will warn you. We might go a little fast. ", with that a took off in the direction of my apartment. Tsubaki clung to me for her life. Her arms wrapped around my mid section almost crushing me. I just laughed evilly and did a wheelly. Her arms tightened, I guess she doesn't like going too fast.

####

( Normal POV )

Soul slowed his bike down in front of the apartment he shares with Maka. Tsubaki imediately jumped off. He put the kick stand and swung his leg over. Killing the engine he turned whistling only to be met with fuming Tsubaki. She tried to look angry but it came out as more pouty than anything else. 'She's really cute when trying to be intimidating', Soul thought. " Come on Tsubaki, I know you loved it. ", at that she huffed and looked away blushing, crossing her arms. ' Jeez she's adorable ', Soul quickly turned around to hide the red that crept quickly across his face. " Come on, race ya to the door! ", Tsubaki yelp when Soul suddenly took off but quickly collected herself and scaled up the side of the building with ease. She landed at somewhere in the middle. She could hear Soul about a floor down running up the stairs, she knew the apartment number and was pretty sure she was on the right floor. Twisting her head to look around she saw a door that had ' eater ' carved into it. She gave a grin most uncharacteristic of her and picked the lock.

Soul put his hands on his knees when he got to the door. His lack of exercise as of late was really showing. He looked back, he didn't think Tsubaki would be that far behind. Now that he thought about it he would have that that Tsubaki would have beaten him up the stairs. He let a sigh escape his mouth. His hand landed on the door supporting his weight. Just then the door was thrown open leaving Soul face down on the ground. k you so long Soul? ", Tsubaki chimed innocently. Soul just stared up at her. He jumped up quickly and patted himself off. " I let you, that's what cool guys do for pretty girls. ", he froze. ' I can't believe I just let that out. ' Tsubaki just giggled. Soul let another one of his trademark grins plaster itself on his face. Tsubaki walked over to the living room and plopped herself on the couch. " So, you wanna watch a movie? ", Soul asked as he lazily laid himself down on the chair to her left. She inwardly frowned at the distance between them but she couldn't figure out why. " Sure. What do you have in mind? ", she inquired. She hoped it wasn't anything scary. " How about…Fifty shades of Grey? ", Soul wiggled his eyebrows at her. Tsubaki blushed madly, Soul moved closer. " I heard it's pretty interesting. " I-I don't know if I can watch something like that. ", Tsubaki was ready to fate.

Soul threw his head back and roared with laughter. " I'm just joking Tsubaki! ", Another roar came from Soul. To say that Tsubaki was annoyed would be an understatement. She punched over the back of the head. She was still steaming when she noticed Soul had yet to get back up from the ground. " Oops ", she muttered. " I guess I hit him a little too hard. ", she blushed in embarrassment. Picking Soul up throwing him over her shoulder she made her way to what she believed to be Soul's room. She placed him down gently and patted his head. It was already dinner time and she was hungry.

" Well, I better make some food to apologize to Soul. ", with that she set off to the kitchen to begin cooking.

####

Author Note: So how was that? What would you guys like to see in the future. Please review! Give me your honest opinion, good or bad. Peace!


	2. Chapter 2

Author Note: I really hope you guys like this fic. I'm a big fan of pairing Soul with just about anyone. TsubakixSoul, Liz/PattyxSoul, CronaxSoul are some pairings I plan to do many fics on. You can make request if you want.

Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.

####

Chapter Two:

( Tsubaki POV )

I had hoped Soul would wake up when I finished cooking dinner but he was still out cold. " I had really hit him hard " , I confirm to myself. The first day staying at Soul and Maka's apartment and I knock Soul unconscious, great. He' ll probably want me to leave. Now that I think about it, I don't see any reason Soul felt inclined to offer me to stay with him. We've always been kind to one another and we're part of the same friend group. Apart from the everyday greeting and occasional comment towards one another we've never interacted. I guess this is a new opportunity to make a real friend and show that I'm more than just Blackstars weapon!

The next thing I knew my legs were moving on their own towards Souls door. I stopped in front of his door. Gently swinging it open I peered inside. Soul tangled himself in his sheets, I suppressed a giggle. He looked really funny. He must have taken his clothes off while he was sleeping because he was only in his boxers. A deep blush covered my face. I had seen Blackstar in this state many times before, but with Soul it was just so…so, " Sexy ", I covered my mouth quickly but it was too late. Souls eyes started to flutter open. I threw myself down to the floor and scrambled out of the room.

" Tsubaki? ", I heard Soul yawn out. I jumped on the couch and pretended to sleep. Stupid! Stupid! Why did I let that come out of my mouth. Better yet why was I thinking something like that? I could hear Soul stumble out of his room and into the livingroom. His footsteps went by me and into the kitchen. Then they returned just as quick stopping in front of me. I felt his hand on my shoulder, he gently rocked me back and forth.

" Hey. Tsubaki wake up. It's too early to be asleep. ", he plainly stated. I pretended to wake up, stretching my back and yawning. When I opened my eyes his crimson ones were about a foot away. I noticed he had put sweat pants and a white tank top on before leaving his room. He just stared into my eyes. " Did you make that curry on the stove? ", at mentioning the curry I had made he drooled slightly. One nod was all it took before he launched another question at me. " Have you eaten yet? ", I shook my head. He grabbed my hand and helped me up. I blushed at the contact, his hands were so strong yet so soft. " Let's go eat then! ", one of his sharp toothed grins split his face before he pulled me into the kitchen.

( Normal POV )

" How the heck did you know that curry is my favorite food?! ", Soul excitedly rushed around the kitchen. He pulled two bowls from the cabinets above his head and started dividing the food in half. " I remember you saying something about curry the last time the group all hung out.", Tsubaki smiled knowing she had made something Soul would like. Soul nodded in understanding and dug into his food. Tsubaki couldn't help but notice how his eyes lit up every time he took a bite, and how everytime he lifted his spoon to take one she could see his toned shoulders and arms flex slightly. She looked down quickly realizing she was staring and began to quietly eat her food.

It wasn't long before Soul and Tsubaki were sitting in the living after their meal. Soul sat with his hand on his stomach indicating how well he was fed. Tsubaki sat quietly to his left, she seemed to be in deep thought about something but Soul had no idea what it could be about. ' I wonder what's on her mind? ', Soul thought to himself. He glanced to his right at the clock hanging at the kitchen doorway. " It's 10:00 o'clock. ", he stated plainly. The two just sat there enjoying each others company. Then Soul spoke up, " Would you like to do something with me tomorrow? " Tsubaki jump slightly at his voice. She sat silently for another few moments. " That would be nice, I don't usually do things without Blackstar leading the way though. ", Tsubaki face palmed internally. The last thing she wanted to do was bring up her meister when trying to bond with Soul. Instead of annoyance being present on Souls face he just smirked. " Then I have to show you how good of a time you can have without Blackstar. ", he cockily mused. Tsubaki smiled at his musing. She looked forward to what they would be doing.

" May I ask what we'll be doing? ", Tsubaki turned to Soul quizzically. Shaking his head with a smile Soul made an X with his arms. " That my dear is a surprise! ", he said in a overly sophisticated manner. Tsubaki suppressed a giggle much like before. " What are you laughing at! ", Soul went on in his sophisticated voice.

" I'm not laughing I'm giggling. ", Tsubaki pointing out matter of factly. Soul made a fake offended look. " I see we have a smart ass over here! You know what we do to smart asses! ", Soul was now standing up pointing down at her sitting on the couch. Tsubaki yelp when he suddenly lunged at her and began to tickle her. A roar of laughter erupted from her. The usually quiet girl was laughing much like her meister, begging the pianist to stop. " Please! I'm gonna pee! ", she pleaded. Soul was relentless with his tickles. He had done this to Maka many times before when things got either boring, or if they started friendly bickering like him and Tsubaki had moments ago. Though all her ninja training applied to most situations, Tsubaki was not prepared for an onslaught like this one. Not even Blackstar had ever interacted with her such a way.

" Soul! I'm warning you! ", she tried to threaten him. He stopped for a second, getting into the thinker position. " Nah! ", he shrugged and started the tickling again, producing another roar of laughter from Tsubaki.

" Nya! Soul! If you had said you'd be having this kind of fun I would have come home earlier! "

The two weapons froze. Their heads turned quickly at the same time to stare at the magical cat that just walked in on them. The two looked at the position they were in and blushed. Tsubaki was laying on her back under Soul with her legs on either side of his own. Her hand pushed against his shoulders while his were frozen at the sides of her head. Soul jump off and helped Tsubaki stand up. Dusting himself off he cleared his throat preparing to explain themselves. Before a word could leave his mouth Blair had tackled him to the ground, smothering his face in her boobs. " Blair! Come on let me go! We weren't doing anything. ", Soul gasped out trying to escape. Blair jumped up and turned to Tsubaki and got dead serious.

" So, you and Soul an item? ", Soul sputtered in the background at the question. Tsubaki just stood there, thinking about what was asked. Soul looked at Tsubaki expectingly. She realized she hadn't answered yet and shook her head no. Still letting the thought of her and Soul together sit in her mind. Blair stood still, staring her down. " Ok, I believe you, but being caught in such a naughty position isn't helping.", she then poofed into a cat and stretched. " Nya, I'm going to bed. ", she yawned, " Soul are you coming? ".

A look of confusion passed over Tsubaki's face at that last bit. " Blair likes to sleep in the bed with Maka or me. ", Soul explained seeing the confused look. He walked passed Tsubaki and down the hall, Blair right behind him. " Make sure you're up and ready to go out tomorrow morning. Don't make breakfast, I have the whole day planned out. Okay? ", he said turning to look at Tsuabki before entering his room. When she nodded letting him know she understood he disappeared. A loud yawn was heard from the cracked open door to Souls room and then silence. Soon Tsubaki turned off all the lights that were on and layed down on the couch. She heard footsteps behind the couch and the a blanket and pillow landed softly on her midsection. " I forgot all about where you will be sleeping, so until I figure it out you can sleep in my room. ", she could make out his head looking over the back of the couch. " But I get my pillow and blanket. ", he snickered. Tsuabki got off the couch and started towards Soul's room. She quickly thanked him and entered the room.

The image of almost naked Soul came rushing back to Tsubaki's mind. She could feel the blood go to her cheeks. ' It's ok, it's not like you haven't seen a boy like that before. You can do this! ', she thought to herself. She plopped the pillow down on the bed and then flopped back onto it. The first thing she noticed was how incredibly comfortable and soft it was. The next thing she noticed was that the bed held Soul's scent which she found she really liked. She yawned, disturbing the silence of the room and then went quite slowly drifting off into sleep. Dreaming of a certain white haired, red eyed boy.

####

Author Note: So, what did ya think? I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. These chapters will start to get longer, meaning I might take little longer to write them. Don't fret, I will try to post a chapter every week or so. Please review! If you'd like to see something or you don't like something tell me! Peace!


End file.
